Not a Zombie at All
by Taiyo no tsuki
Summary: Liv comes from a dark past and she needs someone to save her...Will Blaine manage to save her or will she fall deep into a black hole and never get out.
1. Pilot

**A/N: Well this story is a little different than anything else I have come up with. So In this story Liv and Blaine are normal high school studetns in deep pain. Well I hope you enjoy.**

Liv was only three when her father died she does not remember much but at the point she knew somehow she was never going to see him again. Not much later in 2007 her mother died and well Liv knew this time she was really never going to see her parent's again ever. She hoped that they were happy where ever they were, and that she would not disappoint them during her life. At that point Liv was 7 years old and had no one to take care of her. She was going to be alone forever, until one day she got put into an orphanage where she was adopted into an abusive family with four other kids.

Liv was in and out of families, she got into a family that beat their kids for no reason just to get a laugh, when she was about 17 she was going to school. Her wardrobe consisted of long pants turtlenecks and sweater to cover up her deep purple and blue bruises. While she was in the last couple of months of her 12th grade year she meet a boy named Blaine in her math class,but Blaine was also into art he was a very good drawer and she loved watching him draw in the courtyard. During her 12th grade years she left she disappeared into thin air. Liv had run away from her foster parents she ran through the streets of New York with a bleeding lip and a swollen eye. The only person she knew was Blaine. Not to be creepy but she knew where he lived, she would follow him home just because she didn't want to go home to get another beating from her foster parent's.

She went to his house and knocked on his door. Balines parent were out to work as his parents worked for a plane company, so his mother was a flight attendant and his father was a pilot, right now they were on their way to China and then India and after that England. He would spend weeks without him seeing them, but he made due with his drawing's. Blaine opened the door and saw Liv with a bleeding lip and a swollen eyes.

' _What happened to you?"_ he asked in a very concerned voice. He knew so little about Liv. But he knew how she loved to watch him draw and how she would follow him home. He never knew why she did these thing, but he liked her… a lot.

" _Well my um… ugh… my foster parents did this to me…"_ she spoke with uncertainty in her voice, not sure if she should have told him this information, but she was tired of hiding so she did.

" _What! why? where are they have they followed you?"_ he asked looking out and around, but he could not see, the only thing he could see was they area's that were lit up by the street lights everything else was as black as a black hole.

" _No they haven't I ran away before they could not anything else to me."_

She was so scared and when Blaine touched her he felt her shiver and it did not stop. Every little noise that was loud enough for her to hear she flinched at it. A motorcycle passed by them and she was so scared she jumped into Blaine's arms and griped his shirt very tightly and when she released it, it was all wrinkled. Blaine being only 18 and was questioning if to let her in or not. I mean this girl was so shaken up that she would not ease up she was just so nervous that everything scared her.

" _I promise that nothing will ever happen to you as long as you are by my side okay….?"_ he grab her hand and placed it on his chest as he gave her a quick peck on the cheek.

Blaine took her hand and entangled it with his. He closed the front door and lead her up the stairs. They enter his room and Liv sat down on his bed, Blaine was standing up. He grabbed the first aid kit and set it next to her. He went to get a towel and then he opened the kit cleaning her wounds up, he looked into her eyes and saw so much pain and hurt that he was about to cry.

" _Well there we go you're all patched up. You can go take a shower… the bathroom in down the hall second door on the right. Oh and here's a towel."_ he said as he poked around in his closet.

" _When you're done you can get changed in here I'll set a pair of clothes on the bed while you shower… if that's fine."_

" _Yes that would be great."_ Liv spoke with a low voice.

Liv started to unbutton her blouse when Blaine cleared his throat and she stopped in her tracks and look over her shoulder at him.

" _Oh sorry it's just that at the other house we only had one room so I got used to changing infront of people."_ she looked down at the floor and played with the last button on her shirt.

" _No that's fine I should probably leave to let you get undressed...Do you need anything else?"_ He asked as his head was poking out from behind the door.

" _No, thanks so much for everything. Thanks for letting me in and thanks for not questioning me."_ she looked back at him once again and his smile lit up the room like a ton of fireworks on the 4th of July.

Blaine left the room and as he walked down the hallway he asked himself " _What am I doing, why did I let her in… How could someone do this to her?"_ he was getting mad as he thought of the person that hit **his** Liv.

" _Wait why am I calling her mine? she not mine...she not anyone's, she's her own person."_

He heard a noise down the hall and he went to check it out and found out it was the shower Liv was using. He was debating whether or not to open the door but last minutes he heard her scream.

" _Liv what happened?"_ he asked as he opened the door then the curtain to the shower she had fallen because the floor was slippery.

Blaine look down her body noticing all the bruises and scars on her body. He could tell which ones were new and which ones were old. He grabbed the towel and picked her up. As he carried her to the room Liv opened her eyes and saw Blaine.

" _Sorry for all the trouble I have caused for you. I hope I'll be able to pay you back one day."_ Liv twiddled with her thumbs as she spoke to Blaine.

" _It's no trouble at all as long as you feel safe then it's nothing."_ He looked down at her seeing a slight blush on her cheeks. He loved the way she looked at school she was so strong and now she was so vulnerable, he had to say that he liked both sides to her.

She was so open and it felt like they could tell each other anything that was on their minds after what had happened today. Blaine always saw Liv as a strong independent woman and now that she is here and he is able to take care of her he feel like together they could do anything they wanted.

Live finally noticed what she was wearing as they had already entered the his room. Blaine placed her on his bed.

" _Blaine… um… can you stay here with me please?"_ she asked grabbing his hand as he walked away. She looked so helpless and he wanted to do anything in his power to make her feel strong.

" _Yes Liv I'll stay with you."_ Blaine kneeled how to her level and cupped her face wiping the drops of water of her face.

"O _kay but can you turn around so I can changed please."_ she asked as she looked up from the ground into his beautiful light blue eyes.

Blaine got up and turned around he could hear her as she took of her towel and put on the plain white shirt he had gotten for her. He wanted to turn around and wrap his arms around her so bad,but she had trusted him so he didn't.

" _Thank you."_ she said as she got done putting on his shirt.

She moved closer to him and before he could turn around she hugged his back gripping his shirt tightly as she thought he would leave her. She loosened her grip and he managed to turn around and wrap his arms around her waist. Blaine picked up Liv and sat her on the bed, she got under the cover and so did Blaine, they were both giggling under the cover.

" _You know I think this is the happiest I have been since... ever."_ she told him as she softly put her hand of his cheek feeling the warmth of his body on her hand.

" _I'm glad I can make you happy after all you have been thought."_ he looked at her with sad eyes then he grabbed her hand and brought it around to his lips and kissed her hand.

 **A/N: Well I hope you guys liked it. If you want me to go one please tell me. Thank You to all my readers.**


	2. Chocolate Chip Pancakes & Movies?

**A/N: Well sorry it's been so long… well let's get started**

Blaine woke up that saturday morning like any other morning. When he got up he remember his dream he had about his crush Liv Moore. He got up and opened the curtains to the room. He stretched and walked to the door. His parent were out again this time they sent him a text saying they had just landed in Seoul South Korea. He walked down the hall into the kitchen to find to his surprise the one and only Liv Moore dancing to the beat of the music she had put on while cooking breakfast. She stood in front of the stove flipping the pancakes in one of his white shirt that he let her borrow the night before.

"Seem like you are having fun… care if I join?" He walked up behind her and looked over her shoulder to see what she was making.

"Um… ye...yeah that's ok." she turned her head towards his. She could feel the warmth of his body on to her cold skin.

"Well thank you." He loved her ever since he caught her looking at him while he drew.

"Well I hope you like chocolate chip pancakes." she blushed and turned around to look at him.

"I do" he looked back at her while he walked to the table and smiled.

Blaine could not explain in words how happy he was that the love of his life was here with him. One thing that he couldn't wrap his finger around is why someone would want to hurt her at all. He folded his hands and placed them under his chin and rested his head on them and closed his eyes. Blaine did know what Liv Moore was going through but didn't bring it up because he knew that she would tell him what was wrong in time. The last thing he wanted to do was pressure her. Liv staked the pancakes up on a plate and put it in the middle of the both of them.

"Well Blaine what would you like to drink?" she looked at him while she was walking back the fridge.

"Anything is fine" he said looking up and smiling at her.

"Sorry for invading your kitchen I just wanted to do something for you because of what you did last night. She hid behind the fridge door as she said this because she did want him to see her blush and smile.

"No problem...now my parent won't worry." he said cutting up the pancakes into bite size pieces.

"Why do you say this?" she poked her head from behind the door.

"Because I can't cook… Can I ask you something" he paused and looked at her.

"Yes anything for you." she handed him a glass of orange juice.

"Do you have… a … um… a boyfriend?" he looked down right after he said this to hide his face from her.

"Nope why do you ask" she kept eating her pancakes not even fazed by this question.

"Ah I see." he kept his face down

"Well what would you like to do today?" she put both of their dishes in the sink.

"Anything is fine with me." she looked at her as she started washing the dishes

"How about we watch some movies, make some popcorn, and stay here?" she continued washing the dishes.

"But can I get another set of clothes please?" she looked down still wearing his white shirt.

Liv was feeling like she finally had a home but she knew that one day she would have to leave. Leave Blaine and go back home because she had no one else.

"Yes I would like that very much." he said as he got up from the table.

Blaine walked to his room to get her a new pair of clothes. Liv was in the kitchen making the popcorn. He brought her the new clothes and she went to the bathroom and changed. Blaine started setting up the couch with pillows and blankets and he switch the tv to netflix. Blaine waited for her to come into the room. Liv walked in and saw that the curtains were down and that the room was dark and that Blaine had brought out blankets and pillows for the both of them. She walked over the the couch with the bowl of popcorn and sat it in the middle cushion and then sat on the furthest seat from Blaine. She got her blanket which was a light gray and while Blaine's was a dark blue.

"What movie would you like to see?" he asked scrolling through the selections.

"Well I like any type of movies" she said watching him

"Alright…" he picked " _A Nightmare on Elm Street_ "

Liv was worried she didn't do scary movies but she couldn't say anything as she would look like a scadycat. In the movie they are the scene where Tina is starting to get killed and Liv get scared and covers herself with the blanket.

"Is it over Blaine.." she asked in a shaken voice.

"Are you scared?" he moved closer to her and slowly removed the blanket.

Liv was had her hands over her eyes and her knees up to her chest. Blaine hesitated but hugged her. He could feel her shaking as he hugged her. He rubbed her back and held her tight as she would not stop shaking. This reminded him of last night when she jumped into his arms.

"Liv it's okay… I told you I would protect you and no Freddy Krueger will ever hurt you when I am here." he cupped her chin in his hand and lifted it so he was able to see her face.

"Are you sure…" she looked into his eyes, and then she hugged him again.

They stayed like this for about 20 minutes before he lifted her up and carried her to the bed and laid her down. Liv got under the covers. Blaine was about to leave and then Liv grab his hand and looked into his eyes. Blaine knew that he would never forget these two amazing nights. He walked over to the other side of the bed and got under the cover with her. She snuggled herself into his chest. He didn't mind and he placed a hand on her head and slowly and softly started to stroke her hair.

"Are you sure you are okay?" he asked as he could still feel her shake.

"As long as I have you here I know I will be…" she could feel a soft kiss being placed on her forehead.

She snuggled her head under his chin and into his chest and she could hear his heart beat fast and she started slowly drifting to sleep and her last words where…

"Blaine I…L…"

 **A/N: Hehehe I am so evil. I left you with a cliffhanger… I will post soon so you won't have to wait long. Ok I promise. Bye… Hehehehe.**


End file.
